<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cooking With The Boys by AnonymousStinkkat001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315967">Cooking With The Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousStinkkat001/pseuds/AnonymousStinkkat001'>AnonymousStinkkat001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hornets Of Marble [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baking, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Height Differences, Humor, Humorous Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Polyamory, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slenderverse, Some Plot, Weight Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousStinkkat001/pseuds/AnonymousStinkkat001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was a young child often left alone to fend for himself, and now in adulthood Tim had only learned the merely simplistic basics to cooking which wasn't always the best nor was it the most healthy. But thankfully, his three partners are always more than willing to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hornets Of Marble [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cooking With The Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ask: Could you write a one-shot with Short!Tim with Polyhornets? They could be at home cooking together maybe? Something cute in these crazy times. Thank you!</p><p>Character(s)<br/>Tim: 5'0"<br/>Brian: 5'9"<br/>Jay: 5'11"<br/>Alex: 6'1"</p><p>* Best to Worst Cooks:<br/>Tim<br/>Brian<br/>Alex<br/>Jay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even when it was fairly early in the day, Tim had stumbled into the small kitchen wiping away the sleep from his eyes wanting to be here. Although, he would've preferred to stay in bed at this time where the warmth resided and the comfort that always came from his three partners who were still very much asleep. Now slowly making his way to the smooth marble countertop that reached up to his half way up his chest, he just looked at it for a few moments. It was pure exhaustion that was stuck residing within him screaming to go back to bed inside his clouded mind but he stood there in still silence just figuring out what he should do before the others wake up. Eventually, he figured out what he wanted to do now and went right ahead to silently move about in hopes to not wake anyone else in time for him to make breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet something had proved to be in his way when he ran a hand through his hair then down his exasperated face upon taking a look up at the highest shelf where the mixing cups that he needed laid on. It was far too high for him to reach which he begrudgingly cursed his poor genes and what's worst was his unhealthy childhood habits; something he doesn't particularly like to talk about for his embarrassingly short height. In itself was even more noticeable when in comparison to his partners who of course, have to be more than nine or so inches taller than him. Sometimes they point that out in their usual playful manner never mocking him in the slightest though he still felt uncomfortable due to the fact that he could've been much taller and well, better looking in appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time either accidentally or purposely on his part glancing in the reflection of himself in the mirror, window or anything able to reflect his appearance, Tim felt inherently ugly at the sight. Like he knew what was obviously wrong with him as he was far too short and fat to be deemed the least bit attractive. Sometimes his partners would reassure him comfortingly if he brought it up at any moment of self deprecation though he usually more often than not bubbled it in like a tightly squeezed soda bottle. Now as he was standing on his tippy toes with one hand firm on the countertop and uncomfortably in a position where his soft, round stomach was pooling over a little in order to better reach the needed item with his free outstretched hand. Unsurprisingly, it was little more than an utter failure when falling back on his feet with a defeated sigh and he could feel his scruffy face growing warm then boiling hot in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face continued to grow to be redder, similar to a ripe tomato upon heating a familiar albeit tired voice calling from behind, "Whatcha doing this early in the morning, Tim?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was no shock to anyone else Brian who Tim was surprised really didn't wake up much earlier than him in the day since the blond was such an early bird. The taller man was wearing only an oversized hot pink shirt with sparkly golden stars that dropped off one shoulder bitten up with colorful marks and plain fitted boxers. Last night was crazily fun, Tim reminisced with a smile as he simply stares longingly at the messy haired man ahead that was an actual living embodiment of perfection despite his wacky taste in fashion and love stricken body. In no time a few moments later the other two men wake up looking equally knackered by Tim's amused observation; Alex had a grumpy pouting expression on his droopy face whereas Jay looked miserably worn out when snuggling into his neck. Weakly chuckling to himself in response now removing his previously balled up fists from his loose shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Uh… I was trying to make breakfast but… Well I couldn't reach something I needed on the top shelf..." Tim answers, purely out of reaction stuffing his hands in his sweatpant's pockets trying to appear smaller in size, "... And I wasn't using that ridiculous stepping stool you gave me either…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Why couldn't you? We got that for you in case you couldn't reach anything when we're not here to help?" Curiously asked by Jay slowly pulling back with a raised brow and a thin frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause Mr. Munchkin here didn't want to use it, that's why. Since it makes him feel all tiny winy and helpless, isn't that right, Tim?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling a bony finger poking at his side where it sunk in barely an inch but felt like more the man in question glared at the other, Alex with irritated annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't need it, that's why..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smug little smirk was on Alex's face when walking over to the counter where Tim once failed to get something before successfully without even having to put in any effort grabbing the item and turned around to face all three, "Uh huh. Is that why you practically had to lean half way on our counter, on your tippy toes, and arm stretched out to try to get something that despite doing all of that you couldn't get it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From knowing this game done usually by either Alex most often and sometimes Brian on rare occasions only doing it by playful intent, Tim felt even more flustered once shamefully looking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, stop it, Groot. You shouldn't be saying anything" Brian coyly commented with a sharp jab to the tallest man's side with his hip while sauntering over to Tim wrapping an arm around him with fingers brushing through the long thick, dark locks, "You don't ask for help either when you really need it and more often than not that gets you into humiliating situations yourself too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Instead of being your usual ass self like always and teasing the poor man to his wits end. Maybe we all should help Tim make breakfast as it's only fair when he does it almost every morning?" Jay who stayed quiet for the beginning replies calmly, chilled hands brushing down Alex's arm and discreetly pinching harshly on the skin when looking back at their shortest partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Okay. Okay. We all help you out..." Alex grunted as he leaned down to Tim's eye level and leans in for a quick peck on the lips, "... Just so, you don't have to strain yourself too much now… And to spend some more quality time with you~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The deep frown on Tim eventually broke and began to quirk into a lopsided smile when being handled the measuring and mixing cups, "Hm. As if we didn't spend so much time together last night"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon now with the help given to him by his three partners alongside in some well needed, doting affection, Tim felt better about himself. Even when the crippling anxiety was still residing inside it was being better handled at the moment as he was nudged with a helpful hand towards a soothing light at the end of the road. A calm sigh slips past when sticking by each boyfriend making sure that neither did anything reckless while stealing a few quick kisses every so often. Which usually no question resulted in either shy, surprised chuckles or confident smiles that enjoyed his presence. It made him feel like a million bucks in the end when sat at the circle table after leaving the kitchen messy in their sweet breakfast making wake. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>